characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Brago
Brago '''and his partner, '''Sherry Belmont, are anti-heroes from the manga series Zatch Bell!. Backstory Brago is a teenage Mamodo, a demonic creature who exists in a world separate from the human world. Every thousand years, the Mamodo organize a tournament to choose their new king, with multiple Mamodo get sent to the human world to partner up with a human that can use spellbooks to help the Mamodo fight. When Brago reached the human world as part of the tournament, he partnered up with a teenage girl from a rich family named Sherry Belmont. Right when Brago located Sherry, she had been attacked by her friend Koko, a poor girl who was brainwashed and manipulated by an evil Mamodo named Zofis. To help rescue her friend from Zofis' control, Sherry partnered herself with Brago and promised to help him become the strongest. Over the course of the series, Brago and Sherry often come into contact with series protagonist Zatch, along with his human partner Kiyo, and eventually strike up a rivalry with the duo. Powers & Abilities * '''Gravity Manipulation: '''Brago's signature power, which all of his spells revolve around. When using a spell, Brago draws power from the planet itself, though if he tries to draw in too much of the planet's power, it will cause damage to his body. ** '''Reis: '''Brago's most basic spell, which fires a small ball of gravity from his hand. ** '''Gravirei: '''Creates a strong gravitational field that pins whatever enters it to the ground. ** '''Gigano Reis: '''A stronger and bigger version of Reis. ** '''Ion Gravirei: '''Fires a gravitational field from Brago's hand in the form of a beam, which can be spread around by moving his hand. This spell is strong enough to level part of a forest. ** '''Dioga Gravidon: '''A gigantic Reis blast that has enough power to destroy a mountain and stop an avalanche at the same time. ** '''Baber Gravidon: '''A stronger Gravirei that has enough range to reach several feet below the bottom of the ocean, and has enough power to level a multi-story building. ** '''Bidom Gravirei: '''A version of Gravirei that reaches much higher into the air, pulling down airborne foes. ** '''Rioru Reis: '''Fires beams of gravity from both of Brago's hands. ** '''Oruga Reis: '''Fires a spiraling beam of gravitational energy from Brago's hands. ** '''Diborudo Jii Gravidon: '''Creates a spherical gravitational field that draws targets towards the center and uses the black orbs in the middle to tear it apart. This has enough gravitational force to draw in and tear apart mountains. ** '''Nyuuborutsu Ma Gravirei: '''Creates a double-layered field of gravity that sucks in and crushes targets. The outside layer prevents anything from escaping the field. ** '''Nyuuborutsu Shin Gravirei: '''A stronger version of Nyuuborutsu Ma Gravirei, which has the field implode after sucking in the target for more destructive power. ** '''Zangu Mareisu: '''Releases a crescent beam of gravity that slices through the opponent and makes them collapse. ** '''Borutsu Gravirei: '''Fires a black orb that uses gravity to draw targets towards Brago. ** '''Amu Gurunagu: '''Uses gravity to enhance Brago's arms, boosting his strength and increasing gravity on whatever he touches. ** '''Berudo Gravirei: '''Uses gravity to deflect an incoming attack, along with crushing the area under it. ** '''Digou Gurabiruku: '''Enhances Brago's body with an aura of gravity, which can be fired off like a projectile. ** '''Kueaborutsu Gravirei: '''Creates black walls behind the opponent that emit intense gravity, slowing down their attacks to a crawl. ** '''Shin Baberuga Gravidon: '''Brago's strongest spell. This is a much more powerful version of Gravirei, which taps into the Earth's magnetic fields to gain its immense power. With one use of it, Brago can stop the Earth's rotation for a small amount of time. Equipment * '''Spellbook: '''Brago's spellbook, which Sherry uses to activate his spells. Only Sherry can read the spells in the book, and the spells only work if Sherry is touching the book and says the spell out loud. The spells run on a special power from within known as Heart Power, which runs out quickly if too many spells are cast in succession, though it can be replenished with food and rest. * '''Mace: '''Sherry's main weapon, a mace that doubles as a whip. She only uses it to fight the human partners of Mamodo, or to help Brago if he can't fight by himself. Feats Strength * Destroyed a bulldozer with a casual punch. * Shattered boulders the size of small houses with his fists. * Punched away laser beams. * Stopped a powered-up Mamodo's strike with little effort. * Can make large explosive shockwaves by punching the air. * Matched Clear Note in strength. * Can shatter mountains with his high-tier spells. * With his strongest spell, can halt the Earth's rotation. Speed * Intercepted several Mamodo firing laser beams at him and caught one of them in mid-air. * Stopped six attacks coming from six different directions. * Dodged attacks that were fast enough to travel the entire planet in seconds. Durability * Has tanked building-sized explosions with no injury. * Survived attacks designed to erase things from existence. * Shielded Sherry from a blast strong enough to wipe out a mountain range. Skill * Chosen as a participant in the Mamodo Battle. * Burned more spellbooks than any other Mamodo in the tournament. * Defeated Zatch and Kiyo in their first battle. * Defeated Zofis. * Brought Clear Note to his knees with Zatch. Weaknesses * If his spellbook is damaged, it will catch fire, sending Brago back to the Mamodo World * Needs Heart Power to use his spells * If he uses too much of his gravity powers at once, it will cause extreme stress to his body Fun Facts * Sherry's last name, Belmont, along with her using a whip as a main weapon, is a reference to the Belmont family, the main protagonists of the Castlevania video game franchise. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Anti-Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Completed Profiles Category:Magic Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Zatch Bell! Category:Lone Wolves Category:Whip Users